pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Makuhita
|} Makuhita (Japanese: マクノシタ Makunoshita) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 24. Biology Makuhita is a bipedal Pokémon with a bulky build. Most of its body is yellow, but it has a black marking on its chest that extends around its neck. Its round hands resemble black boxing gloves, but its feet are yellow with two visible toes. On its cheeks are red, ring-shaped markings, and it has slit-like eyes. On top of its head is a knot, which causes it to resemble a punching bag. Makuhita is very gutsy and never gives up, no matter how many times it is knocked down. Energy is built into its body each time it rises back up. Broken trees often surround its nest, because it trains by slamming into them. This Pokémon eats lots of food and gets plenty of sleep. Its rigorous training and lifestyle give it a sturdy body able to withstand any attack. Its signature move is , and is a former signature move. It is found living and training in In the anime In the main series Major appearances Brawly's Makuhita Makuhita first appeared in Brave the Wave as one of Brawly's Pokémon. During the Gym , Makuhita evolved into a . Other Sheridan had a Makuhita in Cheer Pressure. A Makuhita appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!, under the ownership of the Berrybaker kids. Minor appearances A Makuhita also appeared in Pinch Healing! under 's care. A Makuhita made a cameo in Queen of the Serpentine as a pet belonging to . trained a Makuhita belonging to the Pokémon Summer Academy in Camping It Up! A Makuhita appeared in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Opposites Interact!. Two Makuhita made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Makuhita appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Two Makuhita appeared in Mega Evolution Special III, including some of them belonging to the s. A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. Three Trainers Makuhita appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Trainers' Makuhita appeared in SM006. A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in SM007. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Makuhita appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Makuhita first appears in Pokémon Adventures under the ownership of Brawly, who like in the games and anime, is Brawly's signature Pokémon. Brawly used it in his Gym battle against and it fought her , Rono, and managed to defeat it in battle. It then fought her newly evolved , Chic, and despite evolving into a was unable to defeat the challenger. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga In the manga adaptation of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, Makuhita appears as Barlow's . In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga In Extra Heavyweight Battle, challenges a Makuhita to a wrestling match. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Makuhita sit to the right of the Ruby Field. Hitting the button in front of it changes it stance and allows control of Makuhita's punching with the A button. In doing this, the ball is directed towards and the Ball Upgrade. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Makuhita runs the dojo in Pokémon Square. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Trade in Rustboro City}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} , Tohjo Falls |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} in Rustboro City}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Cave (Both Fields)}} |area= , Endless Level 31, Forever Level 31, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Cargo Ship}} |area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 6}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 263}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Dusty Desert (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5||'}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5||'}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=297 |name2=Hariyama |type1-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Makuhita is the only Pokémon to be turned into a Shadow Pokémon in both and outside of Japan, though several other Pokémon within the same evolutionary family are turned into Shadow Pokémon in both games, such as Ariados in Colosseum and Spinarak in XD. * Makuhita has a lower catch rate than its evolution. * Makuhita has the lowest , , and base stat of all the Pokémon. Origin Makuhita is based on a . The topknot and cartoon-like details resemble a . Name origin Makuhita and Makunoshita are a corruption of 幕下 , the third highest sumo division. In other languages |fr=Makuhita|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Makuhita|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Makuhita|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Makuhita|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마크탕 Makeutang|komeaning=Possibly from and |zh_cmn=幕下力士 Mùxiàlìshì|zh_cmnmeaning=From 幕下 makushita and |hi=माकुहिटा Makuhita|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} Related articles * Brawly's Makuhita External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Makuhita fr:Makuhita it:Makuhita ja:マクノシタ pl:Makuhita zh:幕下力士